A jamais près de toi
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont face-à-face au sommet de la Vallée de la Fin. Comment retenir le brun? Naruto craque devant son équipier et lui avoue l'aimer Sasuke n'est pas du même avis. Naruto préfère mourir mais Sasuke tente de l'en empêcher... Shonen-Ai, SasuNaru/NaruSasu.
1. PART 1

******NOTE:** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous 48h_ maximum sauf les week-ends).**  
**

* * *

**A jamais près de toi (SasuNaru) PART ONE**

Deux jeunes garçons se trouvaient face à face, debout sur la surface de l'eau. L'un d'eux semblait inapte à continuer leur duel qui avait sûrement déjà commencé et qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à prendre fin.

Tel est le destin des rivaux qui osaient s'affronter en ce lieu marqué d'une malédiction ancienne et légendaire.

La Vallée de la Fin.

...

-Sasuke... reviens avec moi... Je t'aiderai coûte que coûte à t'endûrcir pour triompher de ton frère mais... par pitié... je t'en supplie... ne nous quitte pas...

Le jeune garçon aux vêtements moites -à cause de la pluie qui s'est mise soudain à battre sur le terrain- n'osait regarder le visage impassible de son fidèle rival au teint pâle, nuancé par de longues mèches noires qui encadraient son visage. Il restait muet mais attentif aux dires de son imbécile d'équipier. Il lui laissait une chance de le faire changer d'avis.

La seule.

Le blond aux fines moustaches et aux grands yeux bleus larmoyants ne devait pas laisser passer cette unique chance de ramener le brun au village. De le ramener auprès de lui, plus précisément.

Oui. C'était le seul souhait du blond: Ramener Sasuke non pas par la force... mais par les sentiments.

C'est en se redisant tout cela que le blond releva lentement son visage vers le brun.

-Sasuke... je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Pas toi. Je tiens plus à toi qu'à mon existence entière. Tu représentes tout pour moi. Mon but, mon rêve, mon ami, mon frère, ma vie. Plus que je t'admire, je t'aime...

Il ne pût retenir plus longtemps son chagrin. Il avait peur de dégoûter Sasuke, qu'il le rejète. Il avait peur que Sasuke rejoigne Orochimaru, leur ennemi de premier choix: L'assassin de leur Sandaime.

Ses larmes débordèrent sur ses joues déjà trempées par l'eau de pluie qui continuait de gifler leur visage. Comparée aux meurtrissures de son coeur, la violence de la pluie lui paraissait être une douce caresse. Il se frotta néanmoins le visage pour y voir plus clair. Peine perdue, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le ricanement discret de Sasuke résonner à son oreille.

-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une telle déclaration venant de toi, Naruto. Je sais bien que tu es le plus imprévisible des ninjas mais quand même, y'a des limites...

Naruto s'arrêta net de pleurer. Ses yeux dévoilaient un sentiment d'effroi.

Il venait de le rejeter. Sasuke venait d'annoncer à Naruto qu'il n'y avait là aucune réciprocité. Avait-il mal compris?

-Tu... Tu me détestes... à ce point..?

-Pardon?

-Ce que tu insinues... c'est que tu me hais..?

-Tu pars un peu vite en besogne. Je n'ai rien dit du tout.

Outré d'une telle désinvolture de la part de son vis-à-vis, Naruto finit par hurler.

-J'EN AI ASSEZ QUE TU TOURNES AUTOUR DU POT..!

Sans comprendre l'intention du blond, Sasuke le vit tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courant.

-Naruto..!? Qu'est-ce que tu..?! NARUTOOOOO!

Il ne comprit toujours pas pourquoi un tel comportement mais il comprit en quelle direction son jeune rival courait.

Le bord du haut de la cascade.

Le blond avait certainement perdu l'esprit. Non. Sasuke comprit enfin son agissement.

Le blond était éperdument amoureux de lui. Il ne pourrait pas se passer de lui. Et si le brun devait partir loin de lui, alors la vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Le blond préférait choisir le suicide et fuir.

Le brun lui emboîta le pas. Il essaya de le rattraper en doublant sa course mais le blond avait déjà quelques secondes d'avances. Des secondes qui lui seront peut-être fatales. Sasuke écarquilla soudain les yeux lorsqu'il vit le blond se jeter sans hésitation dans le vide. Il hurla à en perdre haleine.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dans sa chute vertigineuse, l'interpellé se retourna pour chuter de face au haut de cascade. Il y aperçut Sasuke se jeter, à son tour, verticalement et arriver à sa hauteur rapidement. Naruto fût surpris de sentir le bras de Sasuke l'enlacer dans le dos et son autre main se poser sur le sommet de son crâne et le tirer vers lui pour reposer la tête du blond contre son torse. Naruto rougit à ce contact.

La voix de Sasuke lui cria pour se faire entendre au milieu du brouhaha de l'eau qui s'écrasait sur les rochers dispersés en bas de la cascade.

-NARUTO! INSPIRE ET BLOQUE LORSQUE JE TE LE DIRAI!

Le blond hocha difficilement la tête, un peu perdu par les attentions de Sasuke. Jamais Sasuke n'avait été si protecteur envers son coéquipier. Il aurait peut-être même souhaité qu'il disparaisse en temps normal. Mais aujourd'hui semblait être différent des autres jours.

-BLOQUE!

Le blond, trop ailleurs, n'eût pas le temps de prendre assez d'air avant de bloquer sa respiration. Il plongèrent dans l'eau dans une gigantesque éclaboussure. L'eau fit office de frein à leur chute. Lorsqu'ils ne pûrent descendre plus bas, Sasuke ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les tourna vers son inconscient de coéquipier. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant manquer d'air, paniquer, s'étranglant presque pour ne pas céder à la tentation et ouvrir la bouche par réflexe sous l'eau. Sasuke fit l'impensable.

Il agrippa fermement les poignets du blond pour le faire lâcher prise. Le blond ouvrit ses yeux difficilement avec toute la pression de l'eau qui le gênait. Il les ouvrit brusquement quand il vit Sasuke se rapprocher de son visage. Le brun s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Du bouche-à-bouche. Transmettre une partie de son air à Naruto pour le faire tenir jusqu'à remonter à la surface était le seul moyen. Rien de plus. Pourtant, Naruto voulait y croire. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Sasuke se détacha de ses lèvres et tira le blond vers la surface. Passé une vingtaine de secondes, ils atteignirent la surface où ils reprirent une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Sasuke entreprit de nager jusqu'à la terre ferme en tirant toujours Naruto qui n'avait plus assez de force. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils s'écroulèrent épuisés. Sasuke jeta un coup d'oeil à son coéquipier qui faisait tout pour éviter son regard mais cela n'empêcha pas le brun de le sermonner.

-Ne refais plus jamais une chose pareille, tu m'entends?!

Le blond qui était couché sur le dos -la tête droite en direction du ciel gris, les yeux cachés derrière ses mèches de cheveux humides- restait neutre. Il dit néanmoins à voix basse pour que le brun n'entende pas.

-... ça fait si mal de t'aimer à ce point...

-Aller jusqu'au suicide, mais t'es devenu fou!

Le blond réagit immédiatement et se redressa sur un coude, le visage débordant de larmes en contradiction avec son ton et son visage colérique qui se tourna vers Sasuke. Il s'écria.

-OUI! FOU AMOUREUX DE TOI!

Sasuke resta muet. Il se contenta de regarder Naruto qui se noyait dans son propre chagrin. Le blondinet reprit avec une voix errayée en se frottant le visage.

-TU VEUX ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR, C'EST CA?! POURQUOI NE PAS M'AVOIR LAISSE MOURIR?!

L'Uchiha ne répondit d'abord rien. Il posa étrangement sa main droite sur son coeur avant de daigner répondre vaguement aux multiples questions de son rival.

-Je n'en sais rien...

-Tu n'en sais rien..? Tu te fous de moi..?!

Le blond éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Après ça, son envie de quitter ce monde redoubla. Il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir quoique ce soit de la part du ténébreux. Il dit à voix basse en s'enlaçant lui-même, gelé.

-Laisse-moi mourir... laisse-moi... j'en peux plus...

Sasuke eût un pincement au coeur; ce qui le fit se décider. Il se leva et avança vers Naruto qui ne voyait plus. Tout était noir et le brun comprit bien vite que le blond faisait plus qu'une simple crise d'angoisse silencieuse. Il accéléra et s'accroupit devant lui en le secouant par les épaules, hurlant son nom pour le ramener. Il cherchait la lueur dans les yeux azurs de son rival mais il n'y vit aucun espoir. Ses yeux étaient assombris. Le blond n'éprouvait plus rien. Il ne laissait rien transparaître à part un air absent.

-NARUTO! REPONDS, BON DIEU!

Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction chez lui, Sasuke commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il ne supporterai pas de voir à nouveau un être cher le quitter.

Oui. Naruto lui était cher... et ça bien plus qu'il ne pût l'imaginer.

Cette pensée lui transperça le coeur et lui tira quelques gouttes aux coins des yeux. Sa voix commençait à s'errayer.

-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA! JE TE L'INTERDIS! TU VAS RESTER PARMIS NOUS! ET TU SAIS POURQUOI?!

Le brun changea progressivement d'expression, comprenant lui-même où il voulait en venir. Sa voix baissa en volume, comme s'il parlait à lui-même.

-... parce que je t'aime?

Il fixa le blond avant de poser son front contre le sien. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux.

Le souffle du blond ne se mêlait pas au sien. Naruto ne respirait plus.

-NARUTO! NE ME LAISSE PAS!

Il le bouscula par les épaules pour l'allonger violemment sur le dos afin d'avoir une quelconque réaction venant de Naruto. Sasuke se trouva à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et le dévisagea.

Le blond avait maintenant les yeux fermés et le visage serein. Sasuke prit son inspiration pour contenir un cri de douleur; douleur au coeur.

Dans un dernier espoir, il posa son index sur la lèvre inférieur de Naruto pour la tirer légèrement vers le bas afin de la détacher de l'autre. Il l'observa un instant avant de fondre littéralement sur ses lèvres. Il approfondit lentement en s'insinuant entre les dents légèrement desserrées de son rival. Miraculeusement, elles s'entrouvrirent plus comme par réflexe à son entrée. Il finit par rencontrer la langue inerte de Naruto qu'il essaya de réveiller en la caressant de la sienne sensuellement; la mordillant par moment.

Sasuke n'espérait plus rien pourtant il continuait de l'embrasser; s'en voulant tellement de ne pas avoir compris ce que désirait réellement son coeur. Il avait poussé Naruto dans les bras de la Mort. Tout était de sa faute. Il se maudit intérieurement jusqu'à vouloir mettre fin à ses jours pour se punir d'un tel acte et pour peut-être avoir la chance de le retrouver, là, quelque part dans les limbes...

Soudain, Sasuke sentit comme un soubresaut dans tout le corps de son aimé. Il rompût immédiatement le baiser en se redressant à genoux et observa le blond. Celui-ci fût pris d'un second soubresaut si puissant qu'il lui fit écarquiller les yeux et inspirer bruyamment un maximum en se cambrant. Il retomba sur le dos en haletant, le regard perdu.

Sasuke n'y croyait pas: Le corps de Naruto tremblait sous lui. Sa respiration saccadée résonnait parfaitement à ses oreilles. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de nouveau.

Il venait assurément de sauver la vie de Naruto.

Il lui laissa encore quelques secondes avant de le prendre contre lui. Le blond finit par articuler.

-Sasuke... c'était toi... qui m'appelait..?

-Naruto... je te demande pardon... je t'aime aussi...

Cette phrase résonna cent fois dans la tête de Naruto.

Que s'était-il passé durant son coma? Il ne comprenait plus. Il se dit simplement qu'il était sûrement dans l'une des phases qui précédaient la mort. Il délirait, c'était évident.

-Je suis mort... c'est ça..?

Sasuke l'écarta de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas mort, Naruto! Je suis bien là! Crois-moi!

Naruto tourna la tête pour éviter soigneusement le visage choqué de Sasuke.

-Pince-moi, je rêve...

-J'ai un bien meilleur moyen de te prouver que tu es revenu dans le monde des vivants...

Pour confirmer ses dires, il embrassa fougueuement Naruto qui versa une larme, heureux d'être en vie et de compter pour son brun qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi fou amoureux que lui.

+A suivre+

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Katsu: n.n 'oilà, 'oilà! Une nouvelle fic à l'eau de rose qui sera (je l'espère) courte. Je voulais en faire un long OS au départ mais finalement, il sera en plusieurs parties.

Naru: "A l'eau de rose"? Tu veux dire que tu privilégieras les scènes d'amour et de tendresse au lieu des scènes d'action?

Katsu: A peu près, oui.

Naru: ^-^ Dans ce cas, ça me convient.

Saku: Et moi? Je serai dedans?

Katsu: n.n Sakura-chan..! Baaaaah... On verra? ^^'

Saku: T.T Tu m'aimes pas, avoue-le.

Katsu: O.Q Hein? Mais nan! Pas du tout! Tu te méprends complètement! C'est pas parce que je préfère voir Naruto et Sasuke ensemble plutôt que toi avec l'un des deux que je t'aime pas!

Saku: T.T

Katsu: O.Q Sakura... arrête de faire cette tronche, tu vas commencer à me faire peur...

Itachi: ET MOI, ET MOI, ET MOI, ET MOI, ET MOI?!

Katsu: Casse-toi.

ItaSasuNaruSaku: O.o?!

Katsu: O.ô Et bah quoi? Je m'entraîne à répondre comme Sasuke pour la Japan, j'ai pas le droit? è.é XD Je sais, je suis à fond dans mon personnage.

[Ne reproduisez pas ces dialogues chez vous car on pourrait vous prendre pour des fous... XD Review please!]


	2. PART 2

******NOTE: **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous 48h_ maximum sauf les week-ends).

* * *

**A jamais près de toi (SasuNaru) PART TWO**

† Ellipse d'un mois †

Leurs corps enlacés dans une douce étreinte semblaient sommeiller paisiblement malgré la tempête funeste qui s'abattait soudain dans le village. Une tempête comme il n'en avait jamais depuis des siècles. Les fenêtres étaient à deux doigts de céder sous la pression, des objets lourds étaient portés aisément dans les airs dans une danse vive et disgracieuse. Les rues étaient évidemment désertes et seul les plus courageux des ninjas traversaient cet ouragan pour rejoindre le bureau de leur Hokage. Le ciel était noir; noir comme son cœur l'avait été autrefois.

Il gémit avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux sur le visage endormi de celui qui l'avait tiré des ténèbres. Un ange dépourvu d'ailes; c'est comme ça qu'il le voyait. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux et a su lui montrer à quel point l'amour était ce qu'il lui manquait pour être entier.

"L'amour rend plus fort" lui avait-il dit. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il l'avait cru. Il n'a pas cherché à contredire le blondinet aux grands airs comme il l'avait toujours fait pour le faire enrager pour son bon plaisir. Il a tout simplement écouté son coeur qui battait secrètement pour cet individu au divin sourire.

Dans la contemplation de son alter-ego, il lui caressa délicatement la joue en soufflant son nom à voix basse.

-Naruto...

Sa voix grave sembla atteindre l'oreille du dénommé Naruto qui poussa un petit gémissement; signe d'un réveil progressif. Il remua son corps lentement en cherchant encore inconsciemment à rester malgré en contact avec celui de son partenaire. Ses jambes encore enlacées à celles du brun bougèrent et caressèrent ses jumelles de tout du long avant de s'arrêter et d'ouvrir ses grands yeux lagons dont la vue était encore embrumée par le sommeil. Il se frotta un œil avant de diriger son regard vers celui qui le fixait, accoudé sur l'oreiller, son menton reposé dans la paume de sa main et un petit sourire peint sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour, Naruto.

-Mmmh...

Pour toute réponse, le blond vint enlacer le torse de son amant en y collant sa joue dans un soupir satisfait. Attendri, le brun plaça sa main précédemment sous le menton sur la tête blonde à sa portée et l'autre dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui en soupirant de la même manière que le blondinet qui se rendormait doucement; heureux de se lover dans les bras de son ancien rival, Sasuke.

Une demi-heure passa dans ce calme plat -si était omis les bourrasques violentes en extérieur- jusqu'à ce que des bruits sourds venant de l'étage du dessous réveillent Sasuke. Lequel s'étira sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller son ange qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Il le regarda un instant avant s'extraire des draps en silence. Il enfila son short blanc et son T-shirt bleu pour ensuite descendre à pas feutrés dans les escaliers. Les coups à la porte reprirent un court instant, jusqu'à ce que le brun déverrouille celle-ci. Lorsqu'il tourna la poignée, une violente bourrasque ouvrit violemment la porte. Une personne en profita pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de l'habitat tandis que l'Uchiha se démenait pour repousser la porte. Il réussit après quelques effort à la refermer puis, après avoir récupérer son souffle, fixa son "invité" encapuchonné dans un tissu beige.

« Un Anbu..? » se demanda Sasuke.

Il l'observa avec méfiance.

« Nan, un ANBU ne rentre pas par une porte d'entrée... » constata-t-il en jaugeant son vis-à-vis de bas en haut.

Devant le manque de confiance de son hôte, le ninja empoigna sa capuche à deux mains et la bascula en arrière, dévoilant une crinière rose unique dans tout le village. Une jeune femme au regard émeraude sourit timidement au brun. Celui-ci arrondit les yeux.

-Sakura?

-Bonjour, Sasuke-kun. Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'était vu.

-Que viens-tu faire ici?

La Rose de Konoha baissa les yeux. Sasuke reprit contenance et passa à côté de la demoiselle en montrant le salon d'une main.

-Viens t'asseoir. Tu veux un café ou

-Oui, je veux bien. Merci.

Il s'absenta un moment dans la cuisine, laissant Sakura seule dans le salon. Celle-ci regardait la pièce dans les moindres détails. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait chez son premier amour. Elle se leva finalement pour mieux observer les décorations qui ornaient la pièce emprunt d'une nostalgie pour Sasuke. Une toute autre nostalgie l'envahit à son tour quand son regard se posa sur la photo de leur équipe.

La team Kakashi. L'équipe sept. Celle qui avait fait le plus parlé d'elle. Et tout ça, il le devait surtout à Naruto. Ce gamin imprévisible et sans gêne, prêt à tout pour se donner un nom. Ses manières d'agir en mission comme dans la vie courante lui avait attiré l'amitié de beaucoup de ninjas, la rivalité de certains, la haine chez d'autres.

Mais le sentiment le plus fort, l'amour, il l'avait trouvé dans son équipier. Le garçon le plus couru par les kunoichi. L'unique Uchiha encore en service à Konoha. Sous ses airs de garçon froid se cachait un être qui avait manqué de tendresse et d'amour; choses qu'il avait perdu à la mort de ses parents et la trahison de son frère aîné. Aujourd'hui, Naruto comblait ce manque trop longtemps absent dans sa vie.

Et pour cela, Sakura ne lui en avait pas voulu. Quand ses deux équipiers rentrèrent à Konoha après la fuite du brun, quand celui-ci était rentré en portant Naruto sur son dos, quand il regardait amoureusement ce visage endormi à côté du sien, qu'il déposa un baiser sur sa joue alors que Sakura les voyait depuis les escaliers du bureau de l'Hokage, elle ne lui en avait pas voulu. Au moins, il avait tenu sa promesse.

Il avait ramené Sasuke au village.

-Sakura? Ton café.

-Ah! n.n Merci.

Elle le rejoignit sur le canapé où elle s'y assit timidement, proche du beau ténébreux. Elle bût une gorgée de café puis reposa ses deux mains sur ses jambes en triturant la anse de la tasse. Elle observa du coin de l'œil son équipier boire silencieusement. Elle ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il éloigna sa tasse de son visage.

-Sasuke-kun?

-Mmh?

-... Comment va Naruto?

Le brun cligna des yeux. Cependant, il savait que son équipière ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Malgré le fait qu'elle était reconnaissante au blond, Sakura avait une part de jalousie bien présente. Elle s'en voulait elle-même de penser cela vis-à-vis de Naruto. Pourtant, son cœur était brisé de voir son premier amour dans les bras de son ami.

Sasuke soupira et se leva du canapé en posant sa tasse sur la table basse en face d'eux. Il lui tourna le dos en parlant de sa voix grave.

-Ne te force pas à parler de nous. Qu'es-tu venue faire ici?

Sakura déglutit. Elle devint plus sérieuse et reposa sa tasse à son tour sur la table qu'elle fixa.

-Tsunade-sama nous demande. Le village est ravagé par la tempête et, d'après elle, ce ne serait pas dû au hasard...

Ces paroles tiltèrent dans l'esprit de l'Uchiha. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura par-dessus son épaule.

-Ce serait l'œuvre de ninjas..?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Elle ajouta sur un ton catégorique.

-Cette tempête dévastatrice n'est qu'un moyen de nous distraire. Peut-être même est-ce une mise en garde ou un avant-goût de leur puissance.

-Je vois...

Il tourna ensuite sa tête à l'opposé pour voir l'heure sur une horloge murale.

9h.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'escalier.

-Je vais aller réveiller Naruto...

-Bien...

Soudain, il se stoppa un court instant lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant provenant de l'étage au-dessus résonna dans l'escalier. D'énormes pas lourds le suivirent.

-Ça venait de la chambre!

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

-SASUKE-KUN! ILS CHERCHENT LE JINCHÛRIKI! ILS EN VEULENT APRÈS NARUTO!

Sasuke s'alarma et courût dans l'escalier. Il traversa le couloir étroit et ouvrit la porte à grands fracas mais il tomba sur une pièce vide où seul un rideau blanc voletait en douceur avec la légère brise qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte.

La tempête s'était calmé. Les ninjas étaient donc partis; partis avec son ange blond à travers le Pays du Feu.

Il planta son poing dans le mur à sa disposition, faisant sursauter Sakura qui arrivait à ce moment-là. Elle observa le dos du brun et dirigea ses yeux verts sur le bras encore tendu contre le mur. Elle arrondit les yeux lorsqu'elle vit ce même bras trembler. Elle baissa automatiquement la tête.

-Sasuke-kun...

Sakura ne pût voir les lèvres de son équipier trembler.

-Sasuke-kun..?

Il tenta néanmoins de paraître le moins atteint possible dans le ton de sa voix, à la fois pour ne pas inquiéter Sakura mais aussi pour ne pas perdre la face et s'effondrer devant elle.

-Sakura... J'aimerais... être seul, un moment... s'il te plaît...

Devant tant de mélancolie, la rose ne pût qu'accepter de lui accorder ce moment de solitude. Elle s'éloigna sans un mot pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée où elle patienta dans le plus grand silence, assise sur le canapé à fixer le fond de sa tasse de café encore pleine.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'était écroulé sur le plancher, à genoux. Une main en travers du visage, il grimaçait; son expression ne montrant qu'un profond chagrin. Son cœur se serrait plus à chaque seconde, comme sa moitié s'éloignait de lui. Il repensa avec nostalgie au jour où le cœur de Naruto s'était exprimé par des mots. Fragment par fragment.

« -Sasuke... reviens avec moi... Je t'aiderai coûte que coûte à t'endurcir pour triompher de ton frère mais... par pité... je t'en supplie... ne nous quitte pas... »

« -Sasuke... je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Pas toi. Je tiens plus à toi qu'à mon existence entière. Tu représentes tout pour moi. Mon but, mon rêve, mon ami, mon frère, ma vie. Plus que je t'admire, je t'aime... »

« -Aller jusqu'au suicide, mais t'es devenu fou!

-OUI! FOU AMOUREUX DE TOI! »

Il se redressa silencieusement en fixant la fenêtre. Il serra les poings, les yeux scintillants de détermination.

-Je te ramènerai auprès de moi même si ça doit me coûter la vie. Tu l'as fait pour moi parce que tu m'aimais tout ce temps. A moi de te montrer que ce sentiment est le même. Je t'aime.

Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée où il attacha à sa cuisse son étui à shuriken et sa sacoche à l'arrière du short. Sakura le rejoignit dans l'entrée à petites foulées.

-Nous allons chercher Naruto immédiatement.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira? Nous devrions aller prévenir Tsunade-sama de son enlèvement...

Il avança jusqu'à la porte où il s'immobilisa.

-Nous demanderons à des ninjas en chemin de lui faire part de la situation. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps.

-... Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent donc avec empressement dans les rues; passant à vive allure de toit en toit, tels des fugitifs en proie à une mort certaine, en direction de la porte frontalière principale du village.

+A suivre+

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Katsu: La prochaine partie ne sera certainement pas la dernière, vous laissant en proie à de nombreuses questions genre "Qui a enlevé Naru?", "Est-ce qu'ils réussiront à le sauver", "Arriveront-ils à temps?" ou mieux encore "Quand viendra la prochaine partie?"! XD

Naru: #grimaçant, les yeux en larmes# Katsu, j'ai peur... éè

Katsu: #le prenant contre elle avec une voix mielleuse# Peur de quoi? é.è

Naru: #pleurant dans le T-shirt de Katsuki en serrant les poings dessus# De mouriiiiiir!

Katsu: OO AH! MAIS PLEURE PAS! TU VAS PEUT-ÊTRE PAS MOURIR! TU CROIS PAS EN TON SASU?!

Naru: #renifle# Si mais c'est toi qui tire les ficelles alors je sais plus...

Katsu: #lui donne un baiser sur la tempe [âme de Seme oblige ;p]# Tu sais très bien qu'écrire des Death-fics c'est pas mon dada...

Naru: #se frotte les yeux# Mmh...

Katsu: Ça va mieux?

Naru: #hoche la tête# Mmh...

Katsu: #lui donne un baiser sur le front# n.n Je t'aime, mon Naru.

Sasu: #royal coup de pied dans la face de Katsuki avant de prendre Naruto contre lui# èé TROUVE-TOI QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE POUR CRACHER TON DÉVOLU DE SORNETTE ET TOUCHE PLUS A MON NARU!

Katsu: #la face enfoncée XD# Mon "dévolu de sornette" s'appelle des "mots doux" xp. 'spèce de kappa*! Retourne dans ton marais (c'est mon expression favorite)!

Sasu: == Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le kappa, dobe..!

*[monstre des marais légendaire japonais mi-homme mi-poiscaille. Après maintes recherches, Karin en a conclu que Suigetsu en était un XD]


	3. PART 3

_**NOTE: **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds ****__sous 48h_ maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

_Je m'excuse platement pour ce retard de plus de 2 mois, je n'ai que la même excuse: Cosplay, Cours, Conventions Mangas and... Cosplay xD Je n'écris plus de fics depuis novembre alors comme j'avais déjà de l'avance sur certaine fics, je préfère poster un chapitre de temps à autre pour ne pas tomber en "rupture de stock"... Je ne les abandonne pas ! Je suis juste débordée et en manque d'inspiration pour le moment (ou plutôt j'ai la flemme d'écrire...)_

_Je tiens particulièrement à remercier les reviewers qui sans cesse me disent du bien de mes fics ^^ Et je remercie tout particulièrement __**Naruto Uchiwa **__qui m'a laissé une review qui m'a touché n.n Merci beaucoup ! Donc le chapitre qui suit a déjà été tapé comme tu as essayé d'en conclure :p A vrai dire, j'en suis bien plus loin, vers l'avant-dernier chapitre au niveau de l'écriture ^^ Et pour un lemon, je ne pense pas en mettre (pour un fois ! Oo) mais si je me décide à retourner un peu le scénario, j'essaierai d'en placer un x)_

_Voilà, ma parenthèse s'achève ici mais l'aventure continue..!_

_Gros bisous, je vous aime_

* * *

**A jamais près de toi (SasuNaru) PART THREE**

Le temps s'était rafraîchi dès leur entrée dans l'immense forêt de Konoha. Sakura le ressentait grandement, au vu des frictions qu'elle réalisait mécaniquement sur ses bras tout en continuant de sauter à travers les branches. Elle grelottait en regardant la distance se faisant plus flagrante à chaque appui sur les branchages entre son équipier et elle.

Devant elle, le brun ne prêtait attention à aucun de ces détails tels que la température ou le retard de son équipière. Son esprit était concentré sur une seule chose: Naruto.

Où pouvait-il bien être? Qui l'avait enlevé? Était-il sain et sauf? Qu'allait-on lui faire subir? De la torture?

A force d'y penser, des images monstrueuses et éprouvantes lui vinrent en tête. Naruto martyrisé, violenté, torturé, agonisant, suppliant ses assaillants de l'épargner, l'appelant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il vienne le sauver.

Sasuke secoua la tête pour effacer ces atrocités. Il se reconcentra sur le chemin à parcourir avant de se souvenir que Sakura le suivait. Il tourna son buste et jeta un coup d'œil à la rose qui semblait ralentir à vue d'œil; épuisée. Il obtempéra pour une courte pause sur un espace en contre-bas. Il sauta à cet endroit et attendit la kunoichi qui l'imita. Elle s'écroula à genoux en reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle. Impassible face à son état, Sasuke tourna la tête dans tout les sens pour aviser l'endroit où ils étaient et par où repartir. Devant son manque de tact, Sakura se résigna et entreprit de poser une question au sujet des ravisseurs.

-Arrives-tu à ressentir leur chakra?

-Le leur, non. Mais le sien, oui.

Compte tenu du volume de sa voix et de son air absent, elle comprit que "le sien" désignait Naruto. Elle se redressa et balaya les plis de ses vêtements avant de regarder d'un air sérieux l'Uchiha.

-Nous pouvons repartir, Sasuke-kun.

-Tu es sure, Sakura..?

Plus que déterminée, elle s'enquit à montrer sa sincérité au jeune brun.

-Absolument. Partons. Je ne veux pas être une charge pour toi. Je veux pas t'entraver dans ton devoir de sauver Naruto.

Un sourire des plus inattendus pris place sur le visage de l'Uchiha qui s'adressait sans contestation à la rose. Une simple phrase sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

-Merci, Sakura.

Un peu perdue et troublée, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée bientôt contrastée vers le rouge. Jamais il ne lui ait été donné de voir son premier amour sourire ainsi. Plus encore, pour elle. Et pour couronner le tout, il la remerciait. Sakura était au comble du bonheur. Du moins, elle l'aurait été plus encore si la situation dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement n'était pas aussi critique. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir ce genre de pensées vagabondes alors que son autre équipier était en danger; c'est ce qu'elle se disait pour ne pas succomber à l'euphorie du moment et oublier sa mission primaire.

Ils repartirent rapidement en quête de leurs ennemis. Une heure déjà qu'ils traversaient la forêt et encore aucune lumière au loin ne leur était apparue pour leur montrer la fin de leur parcours.

Sakura, bien décidée à aider Sasuke, luttait contre l'épuisement. Elle puisait dans ses réserves pour rester à égale distance de son coéquipier. Celui-ci activa son Sharingan pour guetter le moindre mouvement dans les feuillages; espérant qu'un de leurs ennemis soit dans les parages pour les ralentir ou même les espionner pour informer les autres de leur avancée.

-Sasuke-kun..? Sommes-nous encore loin d'eux?

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont trouvé un lieu de rassemblement peu enclin à nous laisser ressentir leur chakra.

-Tu veux dire que tu les as perdu?

Il baissa la tête pour toute réponse. Sakura fit de même avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun qui tourna légèrement la tête en sa direction sans qu'ils ne cessent leur course dans les arbres.

-Nous le retrouverons. Aie confiance en toi et nous pourrons le sauver.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Nous ne sommes que deux et eux semblent être une dizaine. Les avoir de front sera impossible.

Il agrandit les yeux, ce qui surprit Sakura.

-Qui y a-t-il, Sasuke-kun?

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls...

La rose déglutit et ralentit tout comme le brun qui finit par se stopper et s'adosser à un arbre. Elle s'adossa à son tour à ses côtés. Tous deux éveillèrent leurs sens pour deviner la nature de cette présence. Après réflexion, ils en détachèrent trois formes de chakra.

Trois chakra puissants mais cependant familiers.

Sasuke fût le premier à descendre de leur perchoir pour aller à leur rencontre. Derrière les buissons, les trois jeunes ninjas s'entraînaient aux techniques de ninjutsu propre à leur clan: Les clans Nara, Hyûga et Aburame.

Des bruits dans les feuillages les mirent en garde d'une approche. Ils stoppèrent leurs activités pour prendre en main leur kunai. L'un d'eux prit la parole d'une voix grave et inquiétante.

-Qui est là?

On ne lui répondit mais voir Sasuke sortir des buissons lui suffit à baisser sa garde. A ses côtés apparût Sakura qui sourit poliment aux trois ninjas. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de demander la raison de leur venue que Sasuke leur déclara de but en blanc.

-Shikamaru, Neji, Shino... Nous avons besoin de vous. Naruto a été enlevé ce matin et a été entraîné au fin fond de la forêt. Ils sont aux environs de dix. Sakura et moi ne sommes pas de taille pour les affronter avec cette différence d'effectifs.

Shikamaru s'avança.

-Inutile de perdre du temps, explique-nous dans quelle direction ils sont partis et nous envisagerons un plan pour les cerner.

...

Deux hommes se tenaient cachés dans les feuillages. L'un d'eux soupira son mécontentement en balançant sa longue mèche blonde d'un coup de tête.

-Combien de temps allons-nous encore attendre ici? J'aime jouer à cache-cache mais je préfère de loin être celui qui cherche.

L'autre aux cheveux rouges se manifesta d'un ton lourd.

-Vas-tu te taire et faire le guet, espèce d'incompétent..?

Le blond se renfrogna en tournant la tête vivement dans le sens opposé.

-Ce n'est pas mon métier, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir...

-"Il" l'a ordonné alors nous devons "lui" obéir.

-Ha... Je sais tout ça, Sasori-sama. Et je sais surtout ce que je dois faire pour obtenir sa gratitude.

-Ah oui..? Je pourrais savoir quoi?

Le blond serra un poing devant lui avant de répondre d'une voix dure.

-Je dois les exploser avec mon art! Et rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera! Que ce soit vous, ou "lui"! Je ne tolérerais aucun échec, même si je dois désobéir aux ordres et tuer nos poursuivants!

Un soupir blasé sortit explicitement de la bouche du plus vieux.

-Comme tu y vas... Serait-ce un erreur de te contredire en te déclarant que le jeune brun que nous sommes en charge de surveiller est lié par le sang à l'un de nos confrères et qu'il serait, je crois, une faute assez grave de le tuer? Oui car nous signerions sans mal notre arrêt de mort et notre bourreau sera alors notre collègue au Sharingan.

Un frisson s'empara soudain du corps du blond qui se souvint de la première rencontre avec le porteur du dôjutsu; sa lutte contre le genjutsu de son adversaire, plus précisément. Il fit le vide pour ne pas se remémorer son humiliante défaite passée.

Il se mit debout, de dos à son aîné. Celui-ci le regarda faire.

-Que fais-tu? Aurais-tu l'intention de nuire au pla

-Ils nous ont trouvé...

Le scorpion déserteur agrandit les yeux devant la perception de son cadet. Tout autour d'eux, les ombres les immobilisaient comme elles pouvaient. Comment avait-il pu ne rien remarquer?

Devant lui, le blond d'Iwa tourna sa tête dans sa direction avec un sourire se voulant arrogant.

-Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'aviez pas senti, Sasori-sama?

-Ch..!

Au beau milieu des feuillages au-dessus d'eux apparut un jeune garçon à la coupe en brosse qui maintenait encore sa technique d'immobilisation.

-Quelle galère... Devoir gérer un combat à deux contre un, ça promet de me rendre la tâche difficile...

Le blond le coupa dans son monologue.

-Qui es-tu? Ce n'est pas toi que nous sommes censés épier..!

Sasori souffla.

-Deidara, tu parles trop...

-Alors comme ça vous espionniez mes camarades..? Dans quel but? Parlez. Sinon...

Il concentra un peu plus son chakra et fit glisser l'ombre d'une main menaçante sur le corps du dénommé Deidara pour remonter progressivement en direction du cou de sa victime.

-... je te donnerai une bonne raison de ne pas pouvoir parler.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du déserteur d'Iwa.

-Ku..! Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes..!

Sous le regard perçant de son ennemi et la paralysie de son jutsu, il réussit tout de même à glisser sa main dans son sac. Une langue gourmande engloutit une masse informe d'argile. Il ressortit sa main auquel était apparue une araignée d'argile. Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux mais il ne pût faire le moindre mouvement que la bestiole arrivait à toute vitesse dans sa direction; envoyée par le blond qui hurla à cet instant.

-L'Art est explosif!

...

Une explosion se fit entendre, ce qui stoppa net Sakura. Celle-ci se retourna en maintenant l'une de ses longues mèches de cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Sasuke et les autres s'arrêtèrent et revinrent sur leurs pas pour s'approcher de la jeune fille.

-Shikamaru en a trouvé, apparemment...

-Sasuke-kun? Tu veux dire que nous étions suivis?

-Je le crains, oui... mais ce n'est pas le plus important, à présent. Nous devons nous dépêcher.

-Sasuke.

L'Uchiha porta son attention sur le Hyûga qui scrutait le paysage avec son Byakugan.

-Un groupe d'hommes vient d'entrer dans une grotte. Ils sont à plus de cinq kilomètres.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en fixant l'horizon.

-Bien, ce sont eux. En avant.

Neji le coupa à nouveau en plein élan.

-Sasuke.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

-Tu dois t'attendre au pire. N'espère pas grand-chose à l'heure qu'il est.

-Neji-san!

-Saskura, je sais ce que je dis. C'est dur à entendre mais nous avons peu de chance de les arrêter à temps. Naruto est entre de mauvaises mains. Et ces mains sont celles de la plus grande organisation maléfique que la Terre ait portée: L'Akatsuki.

Sakura porta une main tremblante à sa bouche alors que ses pupilles papillonaient.

-Akatsuki? Ce sont ces hommes qui ont enlevé Naruto?

-Oui. Ils sont dix au total mais deux d'entre eux sont retenus par Shikamaru.

Shino restait silencieux à leurs côtés. Cependant, il ne loupa pas une miette du discours du brun; ni même la réaction de Sasuke face à cette déclaration. Il serra les poings sans pour autant rétorquer ses dires. Sakura, elle, réagit à sa place en le défendant.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça à Sasuke-kun! Tu ne sais ce qu'il doit ressentir en t'entendant dire tout ça? Tu n'as donc pas de cœur?

Alors que les yeux de la kunoichi devenaient de plus en plus humide, Neji restait stoïque. Il savait que ces propos étaient direct et, malheureusement, à défaut d'être vrai. Sasuke finit par s'éloigner du groupe. Sakura le vit et voulût le rassurer.

-N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, Sasuke-kun. On va sauver Naruto!

-J'espère seulement que ce que tu dis est vrai...

-Sasuke-kun...

Le jeune Uchiha fit signe de repartir, ce que les autres ne tardèrent pas à faire. Il ne montrait aucune expression faciale semblable à de la tristesse ou de la haine. Pourtant... son cœur était meurtri au plus haut point. En tête de la course dans les arbres, il serra de sa main le tissu de son vêtement à l'emplacement de son cœur en grimaçant.

« Tiens bon, Naruto. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je t'en fais la promesse. Et quand je te retrouverai, je te serrerai contre moi pour te bercer; tu t'endormiras aux battements de mon cœur. Je te chuchoterai à l'oreille "Tout va bien, c'est terminé". Alors... »

Il redressa la tête, dévoilant ses pupilles rouges encadrées par des virgules.

« ... accroche-toi..! »

+A suivre+

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Katsu: ^^' Euuuuh... Tout compte fait, elle va peut-être être en 5 ou 6 parties...

Sasu: == Et fais gaffe à tes fesses! Si tu fais du mal à Naru, je te

Katsu: OO TU VAS ME VIOLER?!

Sasu: O.O HEIN?! == Mais ça va pas la tête! J'ai jamais dit ça! Je te flanquerai juste un bon coup de pied au cul!

Katsu: é.è Bouuu... Tu fais chier...

Sasu: =/= Pas terrible comme mot de la fin.

Katsu: XD A force de traîner en cours avec Kappashi*, c'est la phrase que tu finis par dire le plus souvent..!

Naru: n.n Je vais pas mourir, alors, hein?

Katsu: o.ô? #réfléchit# Mmmh...

Naru: O.Q! #se jetant dans les bras de Sasuke en pleurant# SASUUUUUUUUUUUU!

*[pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore, c'est mon ami qui est dans ma classe qui cosplay Kakashi ! Il fait partie ET de mon groupe Naruto pour Juillet (sans être là à proprement parlé dans notre presta) ET dans notre groupe Square & Mix PRO !]


	4. PART 4

_**NOTE: **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds ****__sous 48h_ maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

Je m'excuse platement pour l'énorme retard occasionné. Je ne cesse de me répéter mais je n'ai pas touché à une seule de mes fics depuis bientôt 8 mois et donc je préfère prendre mon temps pour poster la suite de chacune de mes fics, le temps de continuer l'une d'elle (Le cosplay me prend beaucoup de temps)

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire malgré tout ce désagrément et mettez-moi une petite review :')

* * *

**A jamais près de toi (SasuNaru) PART FOUR**

Au fin fond de la forêt, dans une grotte sinistre et humide où le seul son qui retentissait dans les couloirs rocheux était les gouttes d'eau ruisselantes qui tombaient sur le sol dans un bruit cristallin, des hommes se tenaient face à une immense statue d'un ange encastrée dans un mur. La salle était immense, le plafond était haut et la statue imposante. L'ange était une femme dont les bras étaient ouverts et la tête inclinée vers le haut; comme si elle s'offrait à Dieu. Cependant, une énorme flèche lui transperçait le buste; elle aussi, inclinée vers le haut.

Au niveau de l'extrémité de la flèche (l'extrémité surélevée), un jeune garçon y était accroché par les chevilles avec une corde. Ses bras solidement ficelés dans son dos, il restait malgré tout livide en regardant, sans les voir, ses kidnappeurs. L'un d'eux soutenait son regard impassiblement de ses yeux étrangement gris métallisé.

Finalement, le plus jeune ferma les yeux.

« Je sais qu'il viendra... parce qu'il m'aime... Et ça, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin... »

Quelques mètres plus bas, l'homme au regard d'acier se tourna vers son assistante.

-Sasori et Deidara sont aux prises avec un ninja de Konoha. Quant aux autres, il se dirigent par ici.

-Que devons-nous faire, Nagato?

Le dit Nagato s'éloigna sous le regard glacial de la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter et lever les yeux au plafond.

-Qu'ils viennent, je les attends de pieds fermes.

La jeune femme resta de marbre. Nagato se retourna vers elle, le regard aussi peu expressif que le sien.

-Konan, envoie tout de même un autre tandem pour ralentir ceux qui approchent. J'ai besoin de temps.

Elle hocha la tête...

-Bien.

... et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

...

-Sasori-sama! Derrière!

-Shimatta!

De justesse, le scorpion rouge évita une nouvelle fois la technique d'ombre du jeune Nara d'un bond en arrière en attirant à lui deux de ses marionnettes impressionnantes à l'aide de ses fils de chakra. Shikamaru claqua sa langue au palet et reprit de plus belle.

« Tch..! Plutôt coriace... Un vétéran comme lui va me donner du fil à retordre... »

Il jeta soudain un regard à sa droite sans rompre son jutsu, observant attentivement le blond d'Iwa regarder les actions du rouquin ; tendu comme jamais.

« Seulement, je dois aussi me méfier de lui... Après la bombe de tout à l'heure, j'ai tout autant d'intérêt... Mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes. » en conclût le châtain en reconcentrant son attention sur Sasori qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de contrer la technique d'immobilisation de son adversaire en somme très réfléchi et digne de son rôle de stratège.

Dans une nouvelle esquive aérienne, le déserteur de Suna fixa le blond en hurlant.

-Imbécile! Qu'attends-tu pour lancer tes explosifs? Ne vois-tu pas que j'aurais besoin d'un sérieux coup de main?

Deidara se souvint enfin de son but premier qui était de ralentir voire même de se débarrasser de ce vaillant ninja pour aider son supérieur à accomplir son mystérieux dessein. D'un habile geste du bras, il fit se soulever son manteau et plongea une main dans sa sacoche pour former quelques petits oiseaux d'argiles. Ceux-ci prirent leur envol et foncèrent droit sur leur proie.

...

L'autre équipe de secours filait toujours dans les arbres. Neji en tête, Sasuke guettait la moindre réaction de celui-ci face à l'environnement. De même, Sakura observait en coin le brun aux yeux rouges. Elle paraissait mélancolique.

« Sasuke-kun... » prononça intérieurement la rose en baissant les yeux.

La jeune Haruno avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant l'état de Naruto. Prisonnier de l'Akatsuki, le blondinet n'avait aucune chance d'en sortir indemne à l'heure qu'il est. Elle avait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'elle se disait.

Pourquoi serait-il blessé gravement? Après tout, l'Akatsuki avait l'intention de s'emparer de son démon alors... pourquoi iraient-ils jusqu'à le faire souffrir?

La réponse échappait à la rose qui releva son visage en direction des jeunes garçons qui venaient d'accélérer subitement.

-Que se passe-t-il?

Shino, à quelques mètres devant elle, lui répondit sans une once d'émotion.

-On se rapproche de leur repaire. Neji a repéré un chakra rouge à un kilomètre d'ici. C'est le chakra du Kyûbi.

A cet instant, Sakura déglutit en hochant la tête. Shino continua.

-Il est faible mais c'est bien le chakra de Naruto qui prend le dessus sur celui du démon-renard.

La jeune fille arrondit les yeux.

-Comment se fait-il?

Shino resta silencieux. La jeune kunoichi chercha des réponses chez les deux autres bruns. Neji l'observa en coin puis, finalement, baissa les yeux avant de regarder devant lui. Elle finit par fixer son équipier qui, après un certain temps, desserra la mâchoire.

-Ils ont commencé le rituel de libération du démon.

Sakura, horrifiée, resta sans voix. Elle accéléra soudainement et dépassa Sasuke qui la regardait avec étonnement.

-Sakura?

Elle se retourna vers lui avec agacement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Sasuke-kun? Naruto est en danger! Il faut se dépêcher..!

Sasuke remercia intérieurement Sakura d'être aussi compatissante par rapport à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il s'adressa alors à Neji.

-Neji, passe en revue le périmètre et signale-moi les autres membres de l'Akatsuki les plus proches.

-Entendu.

Ceci fait, Neji affirma que seuls trois individus étaient à sa portée, soit devant l'entrée de la grotte. L'un d'entre eux était une femme. Sasuke cogita un instant avant de donner un ordre.

-Neji, Shino. Vous, vous vous occuperez des deux hommes.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune rose.

-Sakura. Toi, tu t'occuperas de la femme. Quant à moi, je vais m'infiltrer dans leur cachette pour aller récupérer Naruto.

Elle hocha la tête. Tous se dirigèrent vers le terrain où semblaient les attendre les trois individus.

...

Le blond était essoufflé mais fier de lui. Un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres; un sourire satisfait sur celles de son sempai. Le corps du jeune ninja de Konoha les séparait. Il était brûlé en partie et paraissait extrêmement affaibli.

Un petit rire échappa au blond d'Iwa.

-Alors..? Convaincu de mon utilité, Sasori-sama..?

-Hmf..! Encore jeune et insouciant, Deidara. Tu serais déjà un nukenin reconnu si tu n'étais pas si empoté d'ordinaire...

Le jeune Deidara se renfrogna adorablement.

-Qu..! Je vous demande pardon, Sasori-sama?

-Cesse donc tes simagrées et rentrons au repère.

Pour tenir tête aux ordres de son sempai, le kohai croisa les bras et se mit de dos à son aîné. Celui-ci soupira avec un sourire moqueur.

« Il me fera toujours rire... C'est d'ailleurs bien le seul, par ces temps funestes... » se dit le rouge, mêlant ironie et mélancolie.

Il reprit son air calme et sérieux en jetant un œil à son partenaire.

-Rentrons à la cachette. Nous devons "lui" venir en aide. Les autres qui accompagnaient ce shinobi sont à quelques mètres de la grotte. Heureusement, je perçois le chakra de trois de nos équipiers.

Deidara demanda innocemment, faussement étonné.

-Ah? Qui donc?

Sasori baissa la tête avec un sourire mesquin.

...

Le cœur de Sasuke s'emballa. La quantité de chakra qui émanait de l'entrée de la grotte était incroyable. Jamais encore il n'avait eu à affronter de pareils ennemis et, modestement, il se demandait s'il allait sortir vivant de cette mission de sauvetage. Pour seul remède à cette angoisse grandissante, il se répétait sans cesse que de toute manière il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Naruto. Il était son oxygène; ce qui lui manquait affreusement depuis des heures interminables.

-Sasuke. Ils sont là.

Neji venait de le tirer de ses pensées pour le prévenir de leur arrivée imminente devant la cachette de l'organisation. Il quittèrent les arbres pour atterrir à une distance raisonnable de leurs adversaires.

Devant eux, deux hommes et une femme vêtus de leur manteau aux couleurs du crépuscule. Tous les quatre restèrent sur leur garde en dévisageant leurs ennemis.

Une femme inexpressive aux cheveux bleus coiffés d'un chignon, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et à l'allure insolente ainsi qu'un autre masqué aux yeux étrangement vert.

Sasuke déglutit.

« J'arrive bientôt, Naruto. »

Tandis qu'il se donnait du courage, un autre en face se plaignait en se frottant la nuque machinalement.

-Aaah Kakuzu... Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est à nous de nous occuper de ces mioches..?

-Ces "mioches", Hidan, ont une appartenance à des clans de renommée. Tu as devant toi un Aburame, un Hyûga et un Uchiha.

Le gris stoppa ses mouvements en écarquillant les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers son partenaire.

-QUOI? Un Uchiha? Mais je croyais qu'il les avait tous massacré! C'était des cracs?

-Il en a laissé un. Un digne de lui accorder la rédemption.

-La rédemption? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore?

-Pour le moment, occupe-toi de ces genins.

Hidan reprit tout son entrain en se reconcentrant sur les quatre shinobi.

-YooOOSH! C'est l'heure de disséquer!

Kakuzu envoya un sombre regard à son équipier, les traits durcis.

-Hors de question pour toi de faire ce genre de chose! La récompense sera plus fluctuante si leurs corps sont en bon état.

Hidan souffla en prenant en main le manche de son arme.

-'sont trop exigeants, ces types à la morgue. Ils se prennent pour qui..?

-Contente-toi simplement d'empêcher ces ninjas d'arrêter notre chef.

D'un bond, Hidan s'écarta de quelques centimètres, les bras marquant sa surprise, de la jeune femme qui venait de s'exprimer.

-Pouah! Je t'avais complètement zappé..! Je comprends pourquoi les mecs ne t'approchent pas...! Tu fais peur quand tu surgis comme ça!

-...

A l'autre bout du terrain, Shino avait profité de la cohue en face pour envoyer un Kikaichû à l'intérieur de la grotte afin d'obtenir une quelconque information au sujet de l'endroit où Naruto était tenu prisonnier et son état de santé. La tension était maximum du côté de l'Uchiha. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le côté de son visage.

Neji regarda l'autre brun sans réelle expression apparente. Sakura, quant à elle, regarda Sasuke avec une douleur et une compassion infinie. Le verdict allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, leurs ennemis se préparèrent à charger sur les jeunes ninjas de Konoha. Ceux-ci le remarquèrent aussitôt et se préparèrent à leur tour. Ils se jaugèrent du regard dans un silence de plomb jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit continu assez dur à identifier -compte tenu de la distance- se fasse entendre. Hidan haussa un sourcil en jetant quelques coups d'œil dans toutes les directions pour découvrir l'origine de ce son presque inaudible mais pourtant bien présent et agaçant à son goût. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête sur sa droite, le bruit devint proche et il sursauta quand un insecte volant de manière rectiligne à ses côtés, passant devant lui sans s'interrompre jusqu'à rejoindre le camp des jeunes shinobis en face de lui.

Hidan haussa de nouveau un sourcil en observant l'insecte se diriger lentement mais sûrement vers Shino qui tendait son index. Le Kikaichû se posa sur le bout de son doigt. Les trois alliés du jeune Aburame le regardèrent, le cœur battant. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui le fixait, espérant qu'il daigne lui dire si Naruto allait bien ou non.

Shino fronça les sourcils et se mit en garde en dévisageant les trois membres de l'Akatsuki s'impatienter. Il desserra les dents et, durement, déclara d'une vois forte sur un ton monocorde.

-Vas-y.

A ces mots, Sasuke s'élança immédiatement en direction de Hidan qui sourit en dressant son arme tranchante au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à réduire son adversaire en charpie. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, affichant son expression dépourvue de peur; confiant de l'action qu'il ne tarderait pas à mettre en œuvre. Sans se méfier, Hidan abaissa son arme sur le brun à sa portée mais une nuée d'insectes enveloppa l'Uchiha. Il faucha le nuage noir mais Sasuke avait disparu, envolé.

Alors que le combat avait commencé, Sasuke courrait déjà dans la grande allée de la grotte; sûr et certain qu'au-delà de ces parois humides et étroites, Naruto respirait encore et toujours en priant pour que son amour vienne le délivrer.

+A suivre+

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Katsu: n.n La prochaine partie ne sera certainement pas la dernière. J'espère que ce long-shot vous aura plu jusque là n.n

Naru: O.Q Moi pas! Je le sens très mal..!

Katsu: Le bureau des dépositions, c'est au bureau Wright. C'est la porte tout au fond à droite.

Naru: OBJECTION!

Katsu: O.O!

Naru: #pointe son index vers Katsuki, d'une voix forte# Comment peux-tu t'adresser de cette manière à un héros de manga SANS les copyrights?

Katsu: OBJECTION!

Naru: O.o!

Katsu: #pointe son index vers Naruto, d'une voix forte# Avant de tenir de tels propos, revise donc tes accusations éronées!

Naru: Qu.. Quoi?

Katsu: J'ai une pièce à conviction qui va te dérouter! #balance un calepin# Voit!

Naru: O.O OMG! Un contrat..!... o.ô d'assurance vie..?

Katsu: O.O..? ^^' Ah haha... je me suis gouré de feuilles... Tiens. #lui rebalance un autre calepin#

Naru: #prend les feuille en main et lit sérieusement# Humm... O.o T'AS RACHETER LES DROITS?

Procureur Konrad Gavin: Vous avez utilisé une pièce à conviction tout à fait erronée, mademoiselle. Et je ne parle pas de son authenticité. #pointe Katsuki# Vous mériteriez de vous retrouver derrière les barreaux et non sur le barreau dans de telles conditions..! Vous piétinez sans retenue la réputation de la Défense!

Juge: O.O Ma foi, ceci ne fait aucun doute. èé Je suis en mesure de déclarer que l'avocate Katsuki est

COUPABLE

Katsu: NAAAAAAAAAN! J'ai encore une objection à faire! #reprend ses esprits# ^_^' Désolé, je passe mes journées au lycée à jouer à "Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney" sur DS ("Phoenix Wright" sauf que dedans, il est viré de son poste et c'est Apollo le héros n.n)...


	5. PART 5

**NOTE:** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous **48h**_ maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

**Happy NaruSasu Day**, tout le monde! Exceptionnellement, compte tenu de ce merveilleux jour pour les auteurs de fanfictions sur ce couple, je poste en avant-première la cinquième partie de ma fic, soit l'avant-dernière partie si je ne change pas mon programme! (Reste à voir, il se peut qu'il y ait un épilogue, comme un bonus dirons-nous.). Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer! Soyez libre de me signaler les fautes ou s'il vous semble remarquer un mot manquant dans une ou plusieurs phrases ;)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**A jamais près de toi (SasuNaru) PART FIVE**

Long et interminable. Sasuke s'éloignait dans cet enfer glacial non pas sans une once de peur.

Oui, il avait peur; peur de perdre Naruto après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Perdre la seule personne qui lui ait toujours souri sans arrière-pensée, la seule qui ait compté le plus dans sa vie gorgée du sang néfaste des défunts Uchiha. La seule personne qui puisse donner un éclat dans ses yeux obsidiens.

Perdre tout en une fois. Une seule. Parce que Naruto représentait tout.

Il courrait depuis dix minutes déjà. Dix minutes qui lui paraissaient une éternité. Chaque chemin emprunté se ressemblaient affreusement. Il en vint même à se demander s'il ne tournait pas en rond. L'éclat de chakra de son tendre Naruto était bien trop affaibli depuis presqu'une heure, ce qui ne facilitait pas sa recherche.

Désemparé, il finit par ralentir et clore vivement ses yeux en gémissant; retenant ses larmes comme il le pouvait.

-... Naruto... Fais-moi un signe... réagis, ne te laisse pas faire... fais éclater ton chakra comme tu l'as toujours fait... montre-leur ta puissance, tu n'es pas un faible... tu es Uzumaki Naruto, tu seras le futur Hokage... ne te laisse pas abattre... bats-toi pour ton village... bats-toi pour ceux que tu aimes...

Dans une dernière inspiration, il redressa la tête pour fixer le fin fond du chemin qu'il devait encore parcourir.

-... bats-toi pour moi encore une fois, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Il reprit sa course sans quitter ce point au loin. Au tournant, il agrandit les yeux tout en ralentissant: Un semblant de clarté lui apparaissait à l'autre bout de l'issue.

-... Je suis arrivé...

Cette phrase tilta dans son esprit. Le brun se remit immédiatement à courir dans cette direction, envahi par le désir de sauver son amour des griffes de l'Akatsuki. Il trébucha mais se reprit tout aussi rapidement, ne quittant point son envie de hurler le nom de son amant pour le rassurer de sa venue dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer sur Terre. Pourtant il se contint, s'attendant évidemment à ce qu'un autre membre de l'Akatsuki se trouve aux côtés de sa victime.

Fidèle à son rang de ninja, Sasuke s'adossa au mur adjacent à l'immense pièce aux éclairages moindres: de modestes bougies murales. Il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en observant les yeux avec plus d'attention. Naruto ne devait pas être bien loin. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la gigantesque statue au fond de la salle ainsi qu'une anomalie flagrante au niveau de la flèche sur la statue.

Un corps inerte pendu la tête en bas. Des cheveux dorés voletant au gré des courants d'air présents. Un pantalon orange qui ne trompait personne. De fines mains liées dans le dos. Un buste dénudé qu'il avait maintes fois caressé, embrassé, goûté.

Perdant toute notion de discrétion, il se précipita dans la cavité en hurlant le nom du prisonnier.

-NARUTOOOO!

Il ralentit cependant en sentant une soudaine présence à ses côtés. Il s'arrêta immédiatement en se tenant sur ses gardes. L'homme qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre dans son dos finit par déclarer d'une voix calme et grave.

-Je rencontre enfin le dernier descendant de la fameuse lignée maudite...

Sasuke déglutit sans pour autant bouger. Faisant fi de la puissance émanant de son interlocuteur, il eût le courage de demander.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de Naruto..?!

-Hm. Suis-je censé te rappeler à quelle organisation as-tu à faire? Nous sommes à la recherche des démons légendaires abrités dans le corps de tierces personnes réparties à travers le monde. Nierais-tu l'existence du grand Kyûbi dans le corps de ce jeune garçon? fit-il en montrant Naruto.

Le jeune Uchiha baissa la tête en serrant les dents tout comme ses poings.

« Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que ce démon disparaisse du corps et de l'esprit de Naruto pour qu'il puisse vivre sans se soucier de perdre le contrôle de lui-même... mais pas de cette manière ! »

Dans ce dernier excès de colère, il se courba en avant en poussant un cri de douleur.

« Si je meurs durant le combat, j'aurais trahi la promesse que je t'ai fait: Celle de rester à jamais près de toi. »

Une bosse puis deux firent leur apparition sous les omoplates du jeune brun. Dans un dernier cri continu, deux grandes ailes monstrueuses, griffues et titanesques s'extirpèrent alors du T-shirt bleu de Sasuke en déchirant le tissu nuit. Alors qu'il se redressait, ses cheveux poussèrent progressivement vers l'arrière en prenant une couleur argent.

« Alors... Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'ici... »

Le désormais gris se retourna vers son adversaire sans ouvrir les yeux, un sourire en coin peint sur ses lèvres violacées contrastant avec sa peau extrêmement mâte.

Il dévoila alors ses iris rouges noyées dans ses yeux noirs.

« ... je tiendrai cette promesse. » pensa-t-il une dernière fois avant de se précipiter sur le roux au visage parsemé de piercings impressionnant qu'était son ennemi.

...

Le champ de bataille était ravagé par les attaques répétées par les membres de l'Akatsuki et les ninjas de Konoha en pleine effervescence. Malgré tout, l'avantage revenait aux nukenins. Sakura était gravement blessée, se tenant péniblement à genoux à l'aide ses bras tremblants. Un craquement devant elle lui fit redresser vivement la tête en un hoquet surpris. Devant elle se tenait Konan, sans pitié, la fixant de haut.

Sakura sentit sa dernière heure arrivée. Elle baissa la tête, résolue mais souriante, en prononçant une dernière phrase alors qu'Hidan - plus affairé à sa tâche de vaincre les garçons étant donné qu'ils les avaient vaincu - dressa son arme tranchante au-dessus de sa tête pour l'abaisser violemment ensuite.

-Sois heureux, Sasuke-kun. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Hidan abattit alors son arme en direction de la nuque de la jeune rose de Konoha qui se résolut à faner en ces terres immondes et imbibées du sang de ses compagnons.

...

Dans les limbes, une voix résonnait sans personne pour l'écouter et exaucer sa prière.

« Sasuke... Sasuke... S'il te plaît... Ne meurs pas... »

Le propriétaire de cette voix apparût dans un lieu vide et noir, les mains entrelacées dans le bas de son dos, avec le visage souriant aussi bien des lèvres que de ses yeux.

« Je t'aime, tu sais..? »

Puis il disparût mais réapparût presque aussitôt à un autre endroit du vide, les larmes aux yeux en déchaînant son désespoir.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes sans moi..! »

De nouveau, il disparût et réapparût autre part, le visage larmoyant détourné.

« Si l'un de nous doit mourir, ce sera moi. On a plus besoin de toi que de moi. »

Disparition. Apparition. Toutes se succédèrent à chaque nouvelle phrase. A présent, il semblait perplexe.

« Si je meurs, tu pleureras pour moi..? »

Disparition. Apparition. Le jeune garçon semblait maintenu par les épaules par une force mystique et invisible. Il se débattait comme pour y échapper.

« Sasuke, je veux que tu vives ! Fais-le pour moi ! »

Disparition. Apparition. Enfin, il semblait sûr de lui et sérieux. Droit, il déclara.

« N'oublie pas ta promesse... »

Soudain, il cria dans un dernier élan de tristesse.

« ... Vis ! »

...

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il était à terre et Pain s'apprêtait à en finir en enfonçant un gigantesque morceau de métal aiguisé semblable à ses piercings dans son abdomen alors que d'autres avaient déjà trouvé leur place dans les ailes du jeune Uchiha immobilisé.

Il extirpa une de ses ailes avec le pieux métallique qui vola droit dans l'abdomen même du roux. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en fixant le frère de l'un de ses associés. Le choc lui coupa littéralement les jambes. Il cracha une mince couche de sang avant de porter un regard plus dur sur Sasuke qui se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes.

-Tu es plus fort que tu en as l'air. Je pensais me débarrasser de toi assez rapidement mais notre lutte traîne en longueur depuis pas mal de minutes...

Essoufflé, l'Uchiha rétorqua.

-Je ne suis pas un faible. Tu m'as simplement sous-estimé.

-Hm. Je n'ai fait que croire les paroles de ton frère, rien de plus.

Le mot "frère" paralysa Sasuke un instant; instant que choisit Pain pour repartir à l'attaque. Il tacla brièvement dans le ventre du brun qui vola à grande vitesse de manière rectiligne jusqu'à s'écraser dans le mur d'en face à quelques vingtaines de mètres.

Encastré profondément, Sasuke grimaça en tentant de s'échapper de sa prison murale. Il eût juste le temps de libérer ses ailes et les refermer devant lui pour parer à la nouvelle offensive du roux puis l'éjecter en les déployant. Pain, déstabilisé, se réceptionna plus loin en jaugeant la situation de son adversaire.

Les ailes de Sasuke prirent appui de chaque côté du mur pour sortir son corps. Il s'écroula immédiatement d'épuisement et pût constater en regardant son bras droit que son sceau revenait à sa forme initiale tout doucement.

« Et merde... »

Sa dernière chance de le vaincre, pensa-t-il, venait de s'évaporer. Seul un miracle pouvait encore lui venir en aide.

Il leva les yeux vers la statue, vers Naruto toujours solidement attaché. Il était toujours inconscient, le visage marqué par la tristesse. Sasuke priait pour qu'il lui montre ses beaux yeux bleus lagons mais rien. Le jeune Uchiha se mordît la lèvre.

« Naruto... Ouvre les yeux... Je suis là... Regarde-moi... »

Contre toute attente, une larme coula sur la joue du brun dont les épaules commençaient à tressauter. Il donna un bref coup de tête en avant, faisant virevolter les quelques gouttes clandestines.

« Naruto ! Reviens ! »

...

Dans le néant infini, un jeune blond stoppa sa marche et se retourna; perplexe.

« Sasuke..? »

...

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, la bouche béante mais tremblante malgré tout.

« Naruto..? »

...

Quelque part dans le néant, le blond sourit tristement.

« Tu m'as enfin retrouvé... »

Une lumière blanche intense apparût, submergeant la totalité de l'espace morbide et son malheureux prisonnier.

...

« Mmh... où est-ce que je suis..? »

Ses yeux mi-clos glissèrent lentement dans toute la pièce. Des bougies murales, un espace humide, un plafond haut... Tout ça avait l'air d'une grotte propisce à des rites peu ordinaires et inquiétant.

Il cligna doucement des yeux et s'efforça à approfondir son analyse. Il les agrandit en découvrant le corps de son tendre amant à terre aux pieds du rouquin sans pitié.

Il se débattit légèrement en hurlant.

-SASUKEEE !

Pain, averti, leva ses yeux argentés vers le jeune blond.

-Je vois qu'on est réveillé, Kyûbi.

-JE NE SUIS PAS KYÛBI! MON NOM EST UZUMAKI NARUTO! ET JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE DU MAL A SASUKE!

-Tss. Quel impertinent. Réalises-tu dans quelle position tu te trouves..? Comment crois-tu pouvoir me donner des ordres..?

En disant cela, il posa son pied sur le crâne de Sasuke qui était sans connaissance et joua de sa cheville. Le jeune Uchiha gémit de douleur sans pouvoir se défendre.

Le jeune Uzumaki en fût plus qu'oûtré et laissa échapper une brève exclamation avant de s'égosiller.

-LAISSE SASUKE TRANQUILLE ! Ku..!

-Essaie donc de m'en empêcher... Uzumaki Naruto.

Laissant sa colère l'envahir ainsi qu'un film rouge de chakra autour de lui, il força sur ses bras pour faire craquer la corde qui le maintenait toujours attaché. En faisant cela, il dit avec difficulté, due à l'effort.

-GnnNN..! Appelle-moi juste... gnn...

Dans un dernier forcing, la corde céda. Il se précipita à l'assaut de son adversaire.

-... NARUTO !

+A suivre+

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Katsu: Je pense que cette partie était l'avant-dernière ! Maintenant, préparez vos mouchoirs...

Naru: JE VAIS MOURIIIIIIIREUH !

Sasu: == ELLE VA ME TUEEEEEEER !

Katsu: o.ô Pourquoi l'un de vous devrait mourir?

Sasu: Tu crois peut-être qu'on t'a pas entendu parler avec la "Femme de ta Vie" au téléphone, y'a quelques années?!

Katsu: O.Q Mais non! C'est pas ce que tu crois!

Sasu: #fouille dans le vieux téléphone de Katsuki puis lui montre un SMS# Et ça, c'est quoi?! èé Tu l'as envoyé à une amie juste avant de lui parler..!

"[...] le dernier chap de ma fic SasuNaru #chiale# Faut pas que je la finisse en Deathfic!"

Katsu: ^^' Ah. Mais c'est du passé, tout ça! C'était y'a plus de 2 ans..!

Sasu: #fait craquer les articulations de ses doigts avec une tête de Yakuza#

Katsu: o.q... O.Q TU POURRAIS ME FAIRE UN PEU PLUS CONFIANCE, QUAND MÊME, DEPUIS LE TEMPS!


	6. PART 6

**NOTE:** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous **48h**_ maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que je continue de reprendre mon rythme de publication! Bien qu'il m'ait fallu 1 mois avant de vous poster ceci, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air ^^' J'espère que vous apprécierez tout du moins!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**A jamais près de toi (SasuNaru) PART SIX**

Impuissante face à la force colossale de son adversaire et sa terrible faux se précipitant en direction de sa nuque offerte à son assayant comme si sa vie allait être fauchée par la Grande Faucheuse en personne, Sakura retint son souffle.

« Adieu, Sasuke-kun. Naruto. »

C'est alors que l'élan du gris fût interrompu par une force invisible. Konan le fixa, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son partenaire s'était soudain arrêté. Sakura se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et les diriger vers celui qui était censé l'avoir déjà envoyé dans l'autre monde. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit l'ombre de deux bras maintenir ceux de Hidan. Konan fit de même.

-Qu'est-ce que..?

-Merde! D'où ça vient, ça?!

-Par ici.

Les deux membres de l'organisation tournèrent alors leur tête vers la voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots de manière ennuyée. Shikamaru se tenait alors accroupi près d'un arbre, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Où sont Deidara et Sasori?! s'exclama Hidan, toujours immobilisé.

-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ton cas, si tu veux mon avis...

-Hein?

-KONOHA SENPU!

Une bourrasque verte dans son dos se précipita alors sur lui, lui assenant un violent coup dans la nuque qui le projeta à une vitesse folle contre un gigantesque arbre centenaire qu'il brisa à son impact.

La tornade se dissipa tandis que celui qui en était à l'origine se redressait avec un immense sourire; levant le pouce en signe de victoire.

-Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour te secourir, Sakura-san!

-Lee-san..!

Ignorant les râlements du jeune Nara qui soulignait avec agacement que lui aussi l'avait sauvé, la rose était alors plus que soulagée de les voir ici et l'avoir sauvé in extremis de sa mort prématurée. Toute son anxiété s'évanouit dans ses larmes tandis qu'elle grimaçait.

-Merci..!

Les deux jeunes garçons sourirent mais bien vite, Shikamaru reprit son sérieux et accourût vers les corps inanimés de ses compagnons; Neji et Shino.

-Sakura, il va falloir faire quelque chose au plus vite.

-Je m'en occupe, Shikamaru. Vous deux, allez rejoindre Sasuke-kun. Il est parti au fin fond de cette grotte pour libérer Naruto.

-Je sauverai Naruto-kun et Sasuke-kun! Compte sur moi, Sakura-san!

-ET MOI DANS TOUT CA?!

Shikamaru grommelait face à son nouvel équipier aussi téméraire que l'était Naruto. C'est alors que des bruissements se firent entendre dans les buissons alentours. Sakura sursauta mais Lee et Shikamaru la rassurèrent bien vite en s'exclamant.

-Vous voilà enfin, Kakashi-sensei.

Le gris sortit de sa cachette en levant la main, l'oeil souriant.

-Yo, les jeunes. J'arrive un peu tard, il me semble... Vous vous êtes débarrassés des deux gêneurs?

Lee haussa un sourcil.

-Deux?

-Mais c'est vrai! La jeune femme qui était là a disparu! s'étonna Sakura qui se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte plus loin.

Shikamaru soupira. La situation était loin d'être stabilisée et la fuite de la jeune femme risquait de compromettre le sauvetage si elle allait prévenir son chef de la descente de ses équipiers... Kakashi reprit la parole.

-Si cette grotte est leur repaire, il faut se mettre en route immédiatement et l'arrêter avant que la situation ne dégénère.

D'un commun accord, Shikamaru, Kakashi et Lee se précipitèrent dans les entrailles de la grotte; laissant une Sakura anxieuse s'occuper des blessés, l'esprit vagabond.

« Tenez bon! Les renforts arrivent, les garçons! Accrochez-vous jusque-là, je vous en prie..! »

...

Se hâtant vers le lieu où était resté Pain, Konan commençait à paniquer. Le rituel que prévoyait son chef n'était certainement pas fini, bien qu'elle avait tenté de gagner du temps avec ses collègues. Les ninjas venus secourir le jinchuuriki étaient décidément très perspicaces et dôtés de grands jutsu issus de lignées plus coriaces les unes que les autres. Qui plus est, un autre Uchiha avait déjà pris de l'avance dans leur repaire. Il semblerait qu'Itachi ne leur avait pas menti au sujet de son frère. Toujours vivant, il pourrait causer bien des troubles au sein de l'Akatsuki, surtout si les actions portaient sur le porteur du Kyûbi.

« Pouvu que Nagato l'ait arrêté. Bien que le Sharingan ne soit pas aussi complet que son Rinnegan, il pourrait user de ses genjutsu pour prendre la fuite avec Kyûbi. Nous sommes si proches. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser avoir par le jeune frère d'Itachi, ni même par ses compagnons... »

Au fur et à mesure de sa course, des bruits sourds venaient titiller ses tympans. Elle se concentra afin de déterminer l'origine de ce vacarme mais fût distraite par une violente secousse qui la fit trébucher. Se redressant en portant une main au visage, elle fixa un point au loin en serrant les dents.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Un tel tremblement dans cette cavité me laisse croire qu'une puissance colossale s'est réveillée... Serait-ce Kyûbi..? »

Elle se leva en entendant un cri effroyable, semblable à une bête féroce, résonner dans tout le couloir. La peur lui prit au ventre mais trop inquiète pour son chef, elle reprit sa course afin de le rejoindre en espérant qu'à son arrivée, celui-ci soit toujours en vie...

...

-Mmmh...

Encore comateux, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux péniblement; la vision trouble. Il distingua une étrange silhouette, en position offensive, un peu plus loin. Il força un peu sur ses paupières pour y voir plus clair et sembla voir des membres souples s'animer dans tous les sens dans le dos de cette "créature". Il analysa plus distinctement cette chose et ouvrit un peu plus grand les paupières quand il reconnût la tignasse ébourrifée de cet individu.

« Naruto..? »

Ledit Naruto tourna la tête en direction de Sasuke. Son visage emplit de haine, il poussa un énième cri bestiale qui fît trembler les murs de la grotte au point que les bougies s'éteignèrent les unes après les autres. A bout de force, le jeune brun perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance.

« Ne le laisse pas prendre le contrôle... »

...

-Kakashi-sensei, vous avez entendu ce cri?

Dans leur course, Kakashi fronça les sourcils, l'expression sombre et l'oeil rouge de par son Sharingan. Il répondit à Lee.

-Oui et tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je vous demanderai de ne pas agir sans mon autorisation. Il se peut que Naruto ne soit pas lui-même à l'heure qu'il est et vous risqueriez vos vies si vous vous trouviez en travers de sa route...

Lee déglutit; l'image de Naruto métamorphosée en bête féroce lui glaçant le sang. Shikamaru, plus calme que son équipier, demanda au jounin.

-Y'aurait-il un rapport avec le Kyûbi enfermé en lui..?

-Malheureusement, oui. Dans le cas d'une colère extrême, Kyûbi se manifeste. Profitant de la confusion dans l'esprit de son hôte, il prend tout en main et dévaste tout ce qu'il peut... La vie de Naruto n'est cependant pas en danger car Kyûbi a besoin de lui pour exister mais il peut le mettre en très mauvais état s'il se déchaîne...

-Alors que devrions-nous faire?

-Arrêter l'objet de sa colère...

Shikamaru comprit où il voulait en venir et aquiesca. Derrière lui, Lee se mordait les lèvres nerveusement.

-Kakashi-sensei, vous croyez qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke-san? S'il était près de lui et en bonne santé, Naruto-kun n'aurait aucune raison de se mettre en colère... Si?

Surpris par ce détail qu'il avait lui-même omis, le gris se mit à réfléchir. Inquiet par l'absence de réponse du jounin devant eux, le jeune Nara posa la question autrement.

-Ca voudrait dire que Sasuke a été mis hors d'état de nuir et que ce serait la raison pour laquelle Naruto serait hors de lui..?

-C'est fort probable. Ce qui signifie que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps devant nous. Il va falloir être rapide et précis si nous voulons espérer les ramener en vie au village...

A ces mots, Lee baissa la tête. La possible mort de ses proches ne lui avait jusque là jamais encore traversé l'esprit, convaincu que ses deux camarades étaient destinés à devenir de puissants shinobis avec le temps... Il accélera son pas de course et devança les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient sous leur regard dubitatif. Tout en continuant de fixer sa route, il dit d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

-Nous allons les sauver, peu importe s'il doit m'en coûter ma vie. Des ninjas aussi talentueux ne méritent pas un tel sort et voir leurs rêves s'évanouirent. Il est temps pour la jeunesse de faire ses preuves..!

Derrière lui, Shikamaru pouffa. Les paroles de Lee, bien que farfelues, étaient sincères; c'était évident. Quelque part, Lee n'était peut-être pas aussi fou qu'il n'en avait l'air... Et c'est ainsi que, sur ces bonnes paroles, l'équipe redoubla de vitesse.

...

-Tu es tenace, Kyûbi... Je n'en imaginais pas moins du renard à neuf queues qui a manqué de décimer tout Konoha...

Pain se releva avec difficulté face à Naruto; lequel semblait totalement envahi par le chakra de Kyûbi, ayant trois queues rouges matérialisées dans le bas du dos et des griffes aguisées au bout des doigts. Il grognait telle une bête en fixant son ennemi qui venait de se redresser en essuyant d'un revers de manche la comisure de sa bouche en sang.

-Tu me montres enfin ton vrai visage, Naruto. Celui d'un simple jinchûriki à la solde d'un bijuu. Tu n'es même pas capable de canaliser ta colère, tu te caches derrière la puissance de Kyûbi tandis que tu joues le spectateur au fin fond de ton esprit. Je suis très déçu venant d'un futur Hokage...

Cette dernière phrase fit tilter Naruto qui émit un grognement de surprise. Pain sourit et en profita pour expédier le jeune démon contre la paroi la plus proche d'un coup de pied vif et parfaitement calculé.

« Je ne dois pas le laisser évoluer plus. Il faut que je le distraie un maximum pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Sous cette forme, je serai incapable de procéder au rituel, il est beaucoup trop agité... Sans l'aide de Konan, je suis piégé... »

-Nagato!

-Konan?

Il détourna son regard de Naruto vers la jeune femme essoufflée qui s'avançait péniblement vers lui.

-Tu es seule? Que sont devenus les autres?

-Vaincus... J'ai fui dès que j'ai pu trouver une ouverture, je ne pouvais rien faire seule face à ces ninjas de Konoha...

-Je ne compte pas te blâmer, bien au contraire. Tu arrives juste au bon moment. Je comptais affaiblir ce jeune garçon en espérant ton arrivée prochaine. J'aurais besoin de toi pour l'immobiliser une fois le moment venu. Reste en arrière.

-Bien.

D'un vif bond arrière, Konan atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce rocheuse pour surveiller le combat à venir et déglutit lorsque Naruto poussa un grognement; signe de son réveil imminent. Une énorme quantité de chakra rouge éclata autour de lui.

Pain fit un rictus.

-On est en colère contre moi? Il ne fallait pas baisser ta garde, Uzumaki Naruto...

C'est alors que Naruto prit appui sur ses jambes et se jeta brièvement vers le rouquin avec une fureur innébranlable. Le côté animal prenait le dessus sur la volonté du blond, il était difficile de savoir s'il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait... Néanmoins, l'avantage lui revenait; Pain ayant surestimé ses capacités car le jeune garçon était doué d'une rapidité irréelle, capable de l'expédier à travers la pièce immense d'une simple brasse/impulsion de sa main devant lui. Des débris de roches volèrent sur le terrain après le puissant impact du corps de Pain contre la paroi à l'opposé.

-NAGATO!

-Recule! Ne t'approche surtout pas! Je t'ai demandé de rester en arrière!

Elle stoppa net son premier pas en avant. Elle frissonnait devant l'amas rocailleux qui avait recouvert son chef en une seule risposte. Derrière le visage froid de la jeune femme, la peur de perdre son ami était plus que présente.

A quelques mètres de là, Lee sourit de toutes ses dents avant de sauter joyeusement.

-LA LUMIERE!

+A suivre+

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

**Katsu: **J'espère ça vous a plu jusqu'ici, bien que la présence de SasuNaru soit inexistante pour le moment...

**Sasu: **Et moi, je pionce, normal. Tu m'expliques?

**Katsu: **Il me semble que le héros de base, c'est Naruto donc laisse-le se débrouiller un peu, tu crois pas? (a)

**Naru: **Enfin "Naruto"... Je veux pas dire mais je contrôle pas grand chose, je crois :'D

**Katsu:** #le fait taire# La prochaine partie sera probablement la dernière! A moins d'un épilogue suite à la PART SEVEN. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me donner une idée de la valeur de cette suite... (je ne suis pas très sûre de moi, depuis ma reprise après 2 ans de pause).


End file.
